


Since Feeling Is First

by softestpink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like kissing!” Jemma crows enthusiastically and Leo can only sigh ‘yeah’ as he reels on the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Feeling Is First

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after the events of F.Z.Z.T.

 

They’re both in their pajamas, Simmons with her hair down and her eyes downcast.

 

“I’m sorry.” Fitz blurts, staring down at his bare feet. “I should’ve jumped- should’ve just gone right after you and I would’ve. Jemma I-”

 

“Fitz.” her voice is small and though they’ve lost the harsh, red bags underneath, her eyes seem tired when she stops him. He licks his lips and closes his mouth. “Come here.”

 

She opens her arms and the monkeys and clouds on her long sleeves look like home. He climbs into the bed with her, and it wouldn’t be the first time. Leo likes Jemma’s room. Likes the cramped comfortableness of it all. Her bed is shoved up against her dresser and only a few feet away from her desk which is littered with a host of newly approved gadgets from S.H.I.E.L.D. There’s a telly hoisted up on the wall, because Leo and Jemma have done movie nights since academy and they aren’t going to stop now.

 

He doesn’t realize his eyes have watered until he reaches the bed and Jemma’s hands are in his hair. He sinks into her chest, feeling grateful and afraid and angry and childish because of it all.

 

“Listen to me.” Jemma says. “Ward may have jumped out of the hangar, but don’t think for a second that I don’t know who the real hero is. You saved me, Fitz.” Leo inhales the clean smell of soap in her shirt.

 

“ _You_ helped me come up with that cure. _You_ stayed by my side. And Fitz, it was you that walked into the lab without any protection at all. Which I’m not letting you get away with! You complete _numpty_! What did you think you were doing?!” She smacks the back of his head lightly, and Leo knows he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

He leans up to tell her so, but she’s much closer than he anticipated and his nose knocks against her chin.

 

“Ow.” he mocks and she giggles. For a moment, Leo’s a tad overwhelmed by a strange, tugging feeling in his chest.

 

“Jemma, you scared me.” he admits. “Please don’t- don’t ever do that again.”

 

It’s a ridiculous request. Honestly, it isn’t as if she just goes around flinging herself out of flying aircrafts every day. Still, he has to say it.

 

“I-” she frowns and he knows that she’s remembering. The fall or perhaps the panicked expression on his face. He isn’t sure. “I’m sorry, Fitz.”

 

“I was going to follow you, you know. Ward took the parachute from me-”

 

“I know.” Jemma’s calming him again, wrapping her arms around his back but he continues.

 

“No. Jemma, you don’t understand. I’m- you said it back in the lab. I’m afraid of everything outside of our lab. But I would have **jumped out of this plane**. I would have for you, Jemma.”

 

And she’s holding his face, forcing him to stare right back at her. Her palms are icy, because she’s Jemma and they’ve always been that way. ‘Poor circulation’, she’d apologized the first time they’d shaken hands.

 

“Leo. _I_ _know_.” she says slowly. He can tell that she’s biting back a giggle and Leo thinks it means so many things. It’s all of the ‘I love yous’ and the ‘I love you too’s that they’ll never have to say.

 

“Oh.” he whispers. Everything feels fresh and new but not, because it’s Jemma and she’s always been there. Almost a part of him. He brightens.

 

“Can we-” he begins just as she blurts out a “I want to-”

 

“Yes.” they both answer together and Leo tangles his hand in her hair (not new, he’s braided it before and pulled it out of the way when her hands had been covered in sludge) and Jemma’s lips are soft, so soft (very new, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined it before).

 

It’s strange at first, like testing an entirely new specimen or raising your hand for the first time in a class you’ve never had before. Leo enjoys the softness and the newness, but most of all he enjoys the reaction. The push and pull of Jemma. He likes her shaky breaths and the bump of her nose against his and the way she keeps her eyes wide open through it all.

 

Leo Fitz hasn’t kissed very many people, but he finds he likes kissing Jemma more than he likes a lot of things. It’s definitely in his Top Four experiences.

 

It takes a moment, but soon they learn to kiss the way they do everything else. It’s a conversation without words. She bites at his bottom lip suddenly, laving over the sting with her tongue and Leo flops back onto the pillows, surprised.

 

“I like kissing!” Jemma crows enthusiastically and Leo can only sigh ‘yeah’ as he reels on the covers.

 

“You’re a very good kisser.” she tells him as if they’re exchanging pleasantries and Leo won’t admit to blushing if she brings it up later.

 

“Thanks. We should-”

 

“Again-”

 

“Yes-”

 

And they’re back at it, rolling around on the bed enthusiastically. There are pecks and bites (Jemma is very into biting apparently) and open-mouthed hungry kisses and slow kisses and ‘i’m sorry’ kisses and ‘you better be’ kisses before Leo sits back up.

 

“Hey!” he pants.

 

“What, Fitz?” Jemma looks impatient at being interrupted and Leo would laugh but

 

“No more bludgeoning me with bloody fire extinguishers!”

 

Jemma only laughs and pulls him back on top of her. And if Fitz gets distracted by Jemma and her cold hands and the way she loosens the first button of her shirt, he can’t very well be blamed.


End file.
